The Lonely Position Of Nuetral
by TheInflictedFinger
Summary: A sand sibling fic. Gaara is broken after the fight with Naruto. The demon inside him is weakened, but so is the power the redhaired nin holds over him. If his inner struggle isn't halted..


Gaara sat alone in a room, salty tears falling from his eyes to dampen his already tear-stained face. Messy red hair now lay limps in a dull nest on the pale flesh.

The red love symbol decorating the boys forehead had long ago disappeared along with his will and determination. Left alone with his own demons, including the one lurking in the depths of his mind, waiting for the insomniac to shut his eyes, even for just a short period of time.

The boy trembled weakly, body wracked with tired sobs as he tried to curl up more tightly into the lone darkened corner in the empty room that he called his one. His baby blue eyes swam, pupils dilating and widening every so often as thoughts of death, love, hate, and life all rang through battered mind.

Memories of the many bodies and mutilated faces of his victims, all of which had had the will to live and he had tried to steal it from him. So why did he not feel the need to live? There was nothing for him, only himself. And when he himself became so broken and there was nothing he could do to fix it, the only thing left to do was throw it away.

Kankuro and Temari were currently in another section of their house, his sister cooking and his brother reading another porn novel. All oblivious to the inner turmoil of their twisted sibling.

But why would they care anyways? He was a monster, had repeatedly said he cared nothing for them, didn't care if they died, and even threatened to kill them himself. They had every right to hate and fear their brother. But now Gaara feared himself, and the frequent images and thoughts of suicide that plagued the dark recesses of his mind. Gaara could do nothing to stop them, he could only try to endure it until it passed and still his ever flowing tears with images of young smiling children. But they always turned into corpses as the sand devoured them in the dessert coffin.

The redhaired boy cradled his aching head in his calloused palms, staring blankly down at the small puddle of tears growing on the floor. The pale flesh on his face already was burning with the dessert heat, making him feel drowsy. Gaara whimpered, dragging his cracked bleeding nails down his face in an attempt to withold the sleep and the demon inside him.

"Please..please.."He rocked back and forth, repeating his plead over and over again to no one.

Existance was a pointless thing. A thing for people who were ignorant and oblivious to the many hardships and backstabs of reality. People who were blonde haired and blue eyed..

"Please...pleaseplease..PLEASE." Gaara dug his nails into his forehead to erase the image and replace it with the familiar sensation of pain and crimson flowing down his forehead to mingle with the tears.

A light knock on the door startled him from his trance.

"Gaara? Dinner is ready. Come on out."Temari motherly voice came through the heavy wooden door.

"pleasepleaseplease...go away..please.." Gaara whispered, panting as saliva ran down his face. His bloodshot eyes began to drift shut, then shot open again as the knocking started up once more.

"Gaara!"Her voice was now mock irritable."Hurry up or Kankuro will eat your share too."

Silence greeted her."What are you doing in there!"She shouted, exasperated.

Kankuro snickered from the kitchen table,"Probably masturbating.."

Temari shot him a glare over her shoulder, placing her hands on her hips as she stare down at the door knob, wondering if she dare to venture into her brother's sanctuary.

"Gaara, come on!"

Gaara bit his bottom lip, tasting the metallic essence of his blood as he forced his aching limbs upright. Stumbling to the door, he flicked up the lock and pulled it open a tad, forcing a glare onto his face."What?"

Temari looked slightly startled, then frowned,"Come on..dinners ready."

"Im not hungry."

His sister rolled her eyes skyward,"Yes you are, now stop being antisocial and come eat with your brother and sister."She put her palm against the door and pushed it open impatiently, shrieking lightly at what she saw.

Blood trailed down Gaara's pale forehead, mixing with the clear liquid of tears that stained the slightly rosy cheeks. Blood also ran down his chin to drip onto the wooden floor beneath their feet. The redheads eyes were severely bloodshot and looked sore. The usually cold face was slighly shrunken in from stress, insomnia, and dehydration and not eating.

"Gaara! What happened!"Temari grabbed her brothers limp wrist and dragged him down the hall and into the kitchen, pushing him down so his head was below the sink.

Icy cold water ran through his filthy red locks and cleaned the blood and sweat away to drift down the drain. He watched in detachment, ignoring the sting of salty sweat touching his eyes.

Kankuro stood and craned around Temari curiously, eyes widening when he saw the condition he saw his brother was in.

"Shit, what did you do?"

"Go get a towel from the cupboards!"Temari snapped sharply, eyes swimming with concern as she carefully brushed back the dripping wet hair from Gaara's forehead and pulled him upright." Is Shakaku trying to break out."

Gaara opened his voice but it cracked, and he paused to swallow. Settling for nodding, Gaara relaxed slightly as his face cooled.

Kankuro jogged back into the kitchen, pushing the towel into his sister's hands."I'll go tell the Kazekage."

The blonde nodded,"Hurry."

But Kankuro was already gone, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Hold on Gaara, you can fight him."She dabbed at the water on his face and hair.

Gaara turned his glare on her," I know, Im not that weak." The image of Naruto was pushed from his mind.

Temari smiled softly, with a knowing glint in her eye," I know you aren't weak Gaara. You're the strongest person I know. You're my little brother.."She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his tense shoulders, towel still held in her hand.

Gaara frowned, jaw muscles jumping as he considered scaring her off with his sand.

Her grip tightened slightly,"you know me and Kankuro have been wondering what was going on with you. You haven't come out of your room all weak. Have you been struggling with him that long?"

Nodding mutely, the redhead let himself be hugged for another moment before pulling away and turning his slightly embaressed gaze to the floor.

Temari smiled fondly, drying her hands with the towel before tossing it onto the counter."Don't worry, we'll get the Kazekage to seal it again. Maybe you could even sleep this time-"

Gaara growled ferally," No."

His sister looked taken aback before glancing away, smiling sadly with a small nod. She busied herself with covering the dishes of food with plastic wrap to keep it fresh.

The door was thrown open without warning, causing the sand to rise and move around Gaara's feet. The redhead narrowed his eyes at the door even as he recognized the robes of their Kazekage, not breaking eye contact with the man until Kankuro appeared behind him and shut the door.

"Alright Gaara. How long has this been going on?"

"About a week." Temari supplied.

The man glare sharply at her, then turned back to Gaara."And why didn't you inform anyone?"

"Its none of their business."Gaara stated emotionlessly.

They glare at eachother in tense silence for another few moments before he raised his hands, hands moving in a flurry of seals."HA!"He shouted sharply and pushed his hand forward, chakra shaping and then attaching itself to Gaara's stomach.

"That should hold for another few years. Try not to damage it. You should be able to sleep for short periods of time now. The Shakaku seems to have gotten a tad weaker, and now that we've advanced to stronger seals, it should be safe."Without another word, the man turned, robes trailing behind him.The door slammed violently and silence reigned in the house once more.

Kankuro broke it with a close eyed grin."Shall we eat?"

"Baka.."Temari muttered, ripping off the carefully wrapped plastic."Shutup and eat."

"Yes ma'm."Kankuro snickered humorously.

Gaara stare at both of them for a moment, flushing when his siblings eyes turned on him questioningly. The redhead hurriedly took his seat at the front of the table and picked up his chopsticks with a sigh, allowing a fond smile to grace his features for a few seconds before the emotionless mask took hold again.

696969696969696969696969

Gah..I was depressed...this is a short pointless story but I do love meh Gaara. After all Gaara and Zabuza are my two favouritest characters in Naruto

Reviews please. -sweatdrop-

Oh..and I just deleted a bunch of useless stories from my descrip. None of them were Naruto. just some Weiss Kruez, Berserk, and one that I was horror stricken to find was still posted.-sweatdrop-.

Anyways, someone was asking about the fanart for the Tired Of Hating story, I haven't got it up on the net anywhere yet, I still have to find some..tool..to color it in with. -sighs- I have no clue what manga artists use to color in their art. some type of special coloured pencil or something?... if anyone has a clue, please PLEASE either leave it in your review or email it to me. It would help me..A LOT!


End file.
